


For Charity

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Minor Bumblebee, White Rose - Freeform, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40wlwl/shorthaired_weiss_%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AA%E3%83%A4_catwithabrush/cyxq7qh?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/CatWithABrush/status/687529435940040704

"Nope!" Ruby chirped.

Weiss stood in the wings of the stage.

"Ruby, I want to..."

"Nope!" Ruby shook her head. "It may have been a silly claim from you, but everyone heard it, so you're going to have to do it. It's for charity!"

"But it's my hair!" Weiss replied, unconsciously stroking the ponytail over her shoulder.

"Which will be turned into wigs for children who don't have any hair at all. Plus, you can get to see why I like short hair!"

"What about Yang?" Weiss asked. Ruby laughed.

"Nobody cuts her hair. Not unless you don't want to use a pair of scissors for a week. And don't suggest Blake, you know her ears could be exposed."

A stagehand waved at them from the opposite side of the stage.

"Come on Weiss. Please?" Ruby asked, taking her partner's hand and gently pulling. Weiss gave Ruby a small smile and let herself walk out onto the stage to applause.

Being a Schnee was good publicity.

Ruby had a microphone in one hand, and turned it on.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming here today to see the rewarded you've earned by donating a record-breaking amount to the McEwan Trust. It means an awful lot, and Weiss here is happy to get her hair cut to provide affected children with some awesome wigs!"

Weiss waved as the crowd applauded once again.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, tilting the mic to Weiss.

"A little nervous." Weiss replied.

"Well, we've got a message for you." Ruby smiled, giving a thumbs up to the stagehand.

Winter's smiling face appeared on the screen behind Weiss, a recorded message from an Altlesian military base.

"Weiss, we're very proud of you for doing this. The Schnee Trust Fund has agreed to match the amount the public has raised, effectively doubling the total."

A gasp rose from the audience.

"So enjoy your haircut!" Winter said.

The video ended, Weiss smiling at hearing from her sister.

"Okay, I'm ready." Weiss said, sitting on a stool that had been set on the stage.

She was surprised when Yang and Blake walked on, the blonde bearing a cushion with an overly large pair of silver scissors on top.

Weiss could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes at the overly dramatic performance, smiling sweetly and staring daggers at the pair who'd goaded her into making the claim in the first place.

Ruby took the scissors with a flourish and stood to one side of Weiss.

"Don't move." Ruby said, positioning the blades against Weiss' decorative ornament, where the ponytail started.

A single _snip_ and Ruby stepped back, raising the white hair in triumph. To rapturous applause.

Weiss removed her ornament and shook out her now-short hair, drawing a few wolf-whistles from the audience.

She caught Ruby appreciatively looking at her new hairstyle. Ruby winked, and then led her off the stage, Blake and Yang following.

"There, that wasn't so bad, eh Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I hate both of you." Weiss said, running a hand through her short hair.

Ruby handed the cut hair to the charity representative, who showered Weiss with praises and left looking very happy.

Blake and Yang disappeared,leaving the couple to take a moment.

"I really like you with short hair." Ruby said. "Plus, it's at a cute angle."

"You know, it's not all that bad." Weiss admitted.

"You were very brave." Ruby said. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, that wasn't-"

Ruby cut her off with a kiss.

"I see." Weiss replied, smiling.


End file.
